1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an imaging apparatus having an anti-tip stability system and particularly to an imaging apparatus having an anti-tip stability system that prevents a printer frame from tipping off a media tray frame module when an external force is applied to the printer frame and still allowing the printer frame to be easily removed from the media tray frame module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, or a multi-function printing device (MFP) typically includes an input media tray for supplying media sheets to the imaging apparatus. Present day imaging apparatus often include more than one input media tray, positioned below a printer module, to provide more options to a user with regard to the type of input media sheet being used. For example, the user might want to use paper or transparency sheets having a variety of sizes as input media sheets for the imaging apparatus to process at different times, depending upon the need of the user. In such a case, instead of requiring the user to manually change the media stack in the input media tray, it is advantageous for the user to have an imaging apparatus that has multiple input media trays where each input media tray stores a different type of input media sheet.
However, as the number of input media trays increases, the height and weight of the imaging apparatus also increase, leading to a decreased tip stability of the imaging apparatus. This has led to a more stringent Underwriter Laboratories (UL) requirement for anti-tip stability of a system that necessitates an imaging apparatus to be tested for an increased external force that it can withstand without tipping the printer module off of the below-lying input media trays. However, a common failure mode of the imaging apparatus in the anti-tip stability test is the separation of the printer module from the input media trays.
An existing approach to solve the above problem is to provide bracket assemblies for the input media trays. When the user or a service engineer receives the shipment of the imaging apparatus along with the input media trays and the bracket assemblies, he manually attaches the bracket assemblies between the printer module and the input media trays to prevent the printer module from tipping off of the input media trays when the imaging apparatus is tilted. However, this method requires user intervention. Further, if this operation is not performed by the user, it may result in safety hazards.
Another approach, executed by Lexmark® for their C75x class of products, makes use of a single metal post in the form of a Christmas tree with branches that are parallel to the horizontal plane. Once the printer module is positioned over the media trays, the branches of the single metal post allow a tight fitting between the printer module and the media trays. However, the disadvantage of this approach is that the user faces difficulty while removing the printer module from the input media trays for maintenance purposes due to the tight fitting being provided by the branches. Also, the branches being parallel to the horizontal plane, in order to remove the printer module off the below-lying input media trays, the user has to pull the printer module exactly vertically up, which owing to the height and weight of the printer module becomes troublesome for the user.
Thus, the existing methods have the disadvantages of user intervention, possibilities of safety hazards, and difficulty in separating the printer module from the input media trays when required. Consequently, there is a need for an imaging apparatus having an integral anti-tip stability system that provides high anti-tip stability to the imaging apparatus and also provides the user a means for easy removal of the printer module from the media trays when required.